cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "O"
Oblivion Genome: Cosmic being Real Name: ? Description: Jet black, white eyes, white hair, energy ball or miniature star floats in between top and lower half of his body. Race: Cosmic being Arch nemesis: The protectors of the universe Origin: Oblivion is the brother of chaos. Like chaos he feeds off of the destruction of things. The two are in competition to see who can destroy most of the universe and gain the most power, to the behest of miss universe who is constantly having to repair the universe in their wake. They are the sons of Destruction and the brothers of Maximillian the destroyer! Powers: Super strength, black beams made of black matter, teleportation, invulnerability, supreme intelligence, flight, may open portals to different realms and dimensions, may cause space storms, Personality: egotistical, aloof, god like Officer brock neidhart Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer Daniel Albright Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer Dwight Edwards Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer greg conelly. Deceased Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer Jason Danberry Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer Malcolm Everett Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer Pedro Ramirez Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Officer Stanley Daniels Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Oliver Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Olympus a.k.a Olympia Gender: Female Real name : Katelyn Jernee’ Renew Description: Dirty blond hair. Blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: born with her powers. A long time ago, the gods had lost their power and had to give up the thrones to successors. With the loss of their homes, they were forced to create mortal hosts to live in. Olympia is one of these hosts and houses the gods of Olympus. Katelyn works for Webber industries where she met the outlander. The two became the best of friends and started calling each other brother and sister. After the god of the underworld known as Hades escaped, she used the other god’s powers to recapture him and absorbed him back into herself which exposed her as being an anomaly. William took her into the W.L.G. to help her get use to using her powers and she eventually became comfortable enough to become a super hero. She is a main stay on the team and often struggles to keep the gods in line. Powers: all the powers of the gods of Olympus. Note: although she is super fast, she does not have the speed of Hermes/mercury due to the fact that mercury cast his boots down to earth as he felt he was no longer needed as the messenger god. Personality: extremely smart. Loves the outlander like her real brother. Tough cookie. Loves her family. Family: Edward renew (father.) note: Edward left soon after becky was born with no explaination. There is no trail of him what so ever. Mamie renew (mother.) becky renew (sister.) taco (Chihuahua.) Omionce Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' One shot Villian of Da hood ' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Orchird Victoria McMurray Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Orcinus Orca Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Orgasma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Orion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Oriphiel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Oroshi yoshimota (blade the blind samurai’s ruthless sensei. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Otto Whitmore Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ouza father of Hiwa and hiya one of satan’s top generals Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Overkill Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ozan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: